


she steals like a thief but she's always a woman to me

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, PWP, Porn Battle, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being with Fiona is everything you imagine it might be and more.  But for Sam it's a big step in a fresh direction...</p>
            </blockquote>





	she steals like a thief but she's always a woman to me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XI, Prompt: Burn Notice, Sam/Fi, complicated.

Being with Fiona Glenanne is everything Sam thought it ought to be. Fire, convulsed passion, his ears ringing with her screams; scratches up and down his thighs and arms, bruises on his hips. All of the predictable things. The unusual positions; her face stuffed with his cock in a traffic jam, his face between her legs while they hung upside down on a trapeze leftover from a previous lovecapade of his; or face to face, wrapped together, slowly melting together, particle by particle.

But the most frightening thing Fi has ever done in Sam’s presence is just walk down the beach with him, holding his hand, feeling the fall-cold waves wrap around their toes and doing something that other, ‘typical’ couples have always done together.

Sam walked in the shadow of his best friend and he knew it – it, without a doubt, frightened him.

“This might get complicated,” he tells her. “Are you in?”

She smirks. “Of course,” she purrs. “Now, do you think they make c4 bricks big enough to blow up Hawaiian shirt collections?”


End file.
